


How to talk with tall people

by GonFreecss



Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Rangi is trying to find the perfect way to talk with her taller girlfriend.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	How to talk with tall people

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Rangi is not insecure about her appereance, nor her estature. She just hates the fact that having a big girlfriend bring some troubles, the principal one is that it is difficult to talk with each other and kiss her. Kyoshi doesn´t realize Rangi conflicts, and she is grateful for that. Kirima does realize and she loves to tease her.

Everything improves the day when she finds the solution. 

"Kyoshi, horse stance. Now!".

* * *

Since that day, horse stance became Kyoshi worst nightmare. She didn´t understand why Rangi was obssesed with that training. One day, she was brave enough to ask. 

"Why do you always make me do horse stance?".

"Because horse stance makes you someone stronger both physically and mentally. It is an exercise used by a lot of honorable warriors from the four nations". 

Kyoshi should have stayed quiet. She knew her girlfriend and it was not surprise that she would end with an extra session of horse stance but she had to opne her mouth.

"Are you sure?, because Kirima said that you love it because it allow us to be of the same height". 

"Kyoshi, I think that seeing the fact that you have the enough energy to say bold things about me, your teacher and partner maybe you are not doing the stance correctly. We are going to be here for another 30 minutes."

Kyoshi blamed herself for the her punishment. It was her fault because she made the horrible mistake of following Kirima advice, that woman was evil. Suddenly, she felt a kiss in her cheek. 

"If you do it correctly, I promise you that I will invite you dinner tomorrow and I will help you to relax in bed later."

Rangi felt her day improve when she saw Kyoshi lovely blush. Horse stance has really made better their relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.   
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
